Comeback To Me
by Tinkxx
Summary: [JaeYong] [Jaehyun x Taeyong] Jaehyun galau. Bayangan masa lalunya tentang Taeyong selalu muncul di benaknya. Ia menyesal sudah memutuskan Taeyong begitu saja, hanya karena seseorang memaksanya untuk putus bagaimanapun keadaannya. Dan ia bertekad untuk mendapatkan Taeyong kembali apapun yang terjadi./OOC/Garing/bxb/boys love/shoai. DLDR. Enjoy [SMROOKIES] [NCT]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Comeback To Me

(Tinkxx)

– Jaehyun x Taeyong –

(ada cast lain, tapi nggak saya sebutin disini)

an: abal-abal, gak jelas, jangan maksa buat baca, saya cuma lagi butuh hiburan makanya bikin beginian.

– **Comeback To Me –**

* * *

"Hyung?! Kau kenapa?"

Jaehyun terkesiap dan berlari menghampiri Taeyong yang berjalan tertatih-tatih. Dengan sigap dan jantung yang berdebar kencang, ia mengangkat tubuh kurus itu, menggendongnya dan mendudukkan Taeyong di atas motornya. Membersihkan baju hitam gambar tengkorak yang dipakai Taeyong.

Ia mengangkat dagu Taeyong sekadar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi padanya. Senyumnya masih sama. Bibir yang sama seperti yang sering ia kecup dulu. Wajah kalem menawan khas Taeyong yang masih sama, yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui pikirannya. Diam-diam ia merindukan semuanya.

Namun, ia melihat perbedaan. Ada luka diwajahnya. Sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, dahi dan pipinya yang terluka. Dan dirinya yakin, pasti dibalik pakaiannya ini terdapat luka lain. Matanya sendu dan menyiratkan kepedihan, yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya nyeri. Tapi ia tahu kalau tatapan Taeyong memang selalu seperti ini.

Ia mengusap hati-hati luka di wajah Taeyong dan sang pemilik merintih pelan sambil memegang tangan Jaehyun erat. Jaehyun mendekatkan tubuhnya, bermaksud memeluknya, tapi ia hanya mendekatkan tubuhnya mengecup dahi Taeyong. Kemudian ia berbisik di telinga Taeyong, "Apa yang kau lakukan selama lima bulan ini, hyung?"

Taeyong berjengit, pegangannya pada tangan Jaehyun mengerat. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jaehyun. Dengan susah payah menahan tangisannya. Menahan perasaannya yang membuncah ketika melihat Jaehyun muncul di hadapannya. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun.." lirihnya menghembuskan napas pelan.

Jaehyun mengangguk, mengusap surai abu-abu gelap Taeyong. "Ayo ke rumahku, lukamu harus diobati,"

"Kenapa aku harus mau kau ajak ke rumahmu?"

"Karena aku mantanmu yang paling tampan," gumam Jaehyun sambil memberikan senyum menawannya dan Taeyong berdeham malu melihatnya.

"Bukan alasan yang kuat,"

Jaehyun tertawa pelan, ia mengusak surai Taeyong. "Aku takut ada yang menggodamu,"

Taeyong termangu. Untuk apa Jaehyun takut ada yang menggodanya kalau mereka saja tidak punya hubungan apapun lagi. Ia mendorong badan Jaehyun cukup keras. Sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan pemikirannya sendiri.

Jaehyun menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah Taeyong yang merengut kesal. "Tidak sopan!" sungutnya sambil memutar badannya untuk duduk menghadap depan dan Jaehyun naik setelahnya.

"Peluk saja kalau takut jatuh,"

Taeyong menggerutu menanggapi ucapan Jaehyun, tapi ia tetap menuruti pemuda itu untuk memeluk tubuh kekarnya.

 **TBC**

Lanjut nggak ya?

Kalau iya, lanjutannya juga bakal pendek-pendek gini. Karena kalau saya sambung semua, nanti ngebosenin xD  
Sudah saya selesaiin sampai x chap. Kalau saya lagi mood dan ada yang baca, saya lanjutin lagi..

Isinya cuma Jaeyong, karakter lain cuma sering disebut dan jarang ngomong. Pokoknya gitu lah.. dan lagi, ini ngggak jelas:') bingung juga kenapa bikin beginian..

Love,

Tinkxx


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Comeback To Me

(Tinkxx)

– Jaehyun x Taeyong –

(ada cast lain, tapi nggak saya sebutin disini)

an: abal-abal, gak jelas, jangan maksa buat baca, saya cuma lagi butuh hiburan makanya bikin beginian.

– **Comeback To Me –**

* * *

"Kali ini bertengkar dengan siapa?" tanya Jaehyun sambil melirik Taeyong yang bermain dengan vas bunga di depannya. Dahinya mengkerut aneh sewaktu wajahnya maju untuk mencium wangi bunga itu. Bahkan ia berulang kali menyemprot febreeze yang ia temukan di belakang pintu rumah Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mengamati apa yang dilakukan Taeyong dan seketika ia menggeleng pelan. Tidak, tentu saja. Ia tidak baper atau apapun itu. Benar kalau ia merindukan Taeyong, tapi ia tidak akan terbawa arus perasaannya sendiri. Mereka sudah putus dan semuanya tahu itu. Jaehyun membawa Taeyong ke rumahnya bukan untuk mengulang masa lalu–walaupun sebenarnya ingin, ia hanya tidak tega melihat mantannya berkeliaran malam-malam dengan luka setelah bertengkar entah dengan siapa. Sebenarnya ia juga takut kalau tiba-tiba ada yang menggoda Taeyong. Sekali lagi, ia hanya tidak tega dan takut. Dipaksa beberapa kali pun Jaehyun tidak akan mau jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

"Bungamu layu." sahut Taeyong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaehyun. Kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh bagian rumah Jaehyun. "Baru kutinggal lima bulan dan rumahmu sudah berantakan begini? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah?"

Jaehyun menghirup napas gugup. Ia membawa kotak P3K ke hadapan Taeyong. Duduk di sampingnya dan menggeser Taeyong agar duduk menghadap dirinya.

Perlahan ia menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong, tersenyum lembut padanya. "Semester akhir, hyung. Aku sedikit stres."

Taeyong berdecak kesal dan melepas tangan Jaehyun dari pipinya. Ia mengambil tisu yang sudah diberi obat merah, mengusap lukanya dengan tisu tadi. Jaehyun melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Wajah Taeyong yang merintih lucu kesakitan begitu membuatnya ingin tertawa.

Ia meraih tangan Taeyong. "Sini biar aku saja,"

Taeyong menggeleng. Ia menepis tangan Jaehyun. Membuang tisu bekas lukanya ke tempat sampah, kemudian menempelkan kain kasa di pipi dan dahinya. "Aku mau tidur di kamarmu ya,"

Jaehyun menelengkan kepalanya. "Tapi, hyung.."

"Aku rindu kamarmu,"

Atau sentuhanku? Batin Jaehyun ketika melihat Taeyong yang begitu mendesaknya untuk tidur di kamarnya. Entah kenapa pipinya memerah hanya dengan membayangkannya. Ia menggeleng dan membiarkan Taeyong yang sudah berjalan sok kuat menuju kamarnya–karena setahu Jaehyun kaki Taeyong sedikit keseleo tadi, tapi sang pemilik luka bersikeras untuk membiarkannya saja.

Pelan-pelan ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ketika dirasanya Taeyong sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Pikirannya tidak fokus. Ia mengantuk tapi matanya tidak bisa menutup, ia tetap terjaga entah karena apa. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdetak kencang. Ia merasa resah tapi tidak tahu penyebabnya.

"Hanya karena Taeyong hyung berada satu atap denganku?" lirihnya sembari menatap langit-langit ruang tamunya.

Ketika mengedarkan pandangannya, ia baru sadar kalau bungkus kemasan _snack_ nya ada dimana-mana, pantas saja Taeyong terlihat mual sekali waktu duduk disini. Kotak P3K saja masih ada dimeja. Tugas akhir yang ia kerjakan juga masih tergeletak manis dimeja sampingnya, tidak tertarik untuk mengundang Jaehyun mengerjakannya. Dan yang paling penting, ia bahkan lupa membersihkan kamarnya yang penuh baju bekas latihan basketnya. Pasti bau, pikirnya.

Kalau saja Jaehyun masih berpacaran dengan Taeyong mungkin rumahnya tidak akan berantakan begini. Rumahnya akan selalu bersih dan kamarnya akan selalu wangi. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot mencuci baju karena sudah ada Taeyong yang dengan senang hati mencuci bajunya.

Ngomong-ngomong, ia menjadi seperti ini juga efek dari putusnya ia dengan Taeyong. "Kupikir aku menyesalinya," gumam Jaehyun sambil memeluk bantal sofa dan mencoba memejamkan matanya agar terlelap.

Sesaat ia tersenyum ketika kenangan masa lalunya terulang kembali. Membayangkan bantal sofa itu adalah Taeyong yang dulu selalu dipeluknya sewaktu tidur. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya hampir gila apalagi kalau ia nekat ke kamarnya sekarang. Mungkin ia tidak akan bisa menahan diri..

 **TBC**

Saya maba loh wkwk!

Buat SMRookies's Drabble, saya bingung bikin drabble barunya. Buat I Love You, masih proses ya. Belakangan masih fokus nyelesaiin tugas diselingi nyelesaiin ini.

Beritahu saya kalo Ty tiba-tiba jadi OOC banget:)

Love,

Tinkxx


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Comeback To Me

(Tinkxx)

– Jaehyun x Taeyong –

an: abal-abal, gak jelas, jangan maksa buat baca, saya cuma lagi butuh hiburan makanya bikin beginian.

– **Comeback To Me –**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Taeyong sudah terbangun. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan yang tercium malah bau–yang ia yakini bau keringat–Jaehyun yang menempel pada bantal. Ia merengut dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal.

Seketika saja wajahnya memerah ketika bayangan apa yang sering ia lakukan di kamar ini dengan Jaehyun terputar kembali di pikirannya. Ia bangun dari tidur dan berdeham gugup. Berniat untuk keluar kamar tapi malah tersandung gunungan baju Jaehyun. Ia merintih memegangi kakinya yang terantuk lantai.

Kemudian helaan napas terdengar dari bibir kecilnya. Ia baru sadar kalau semalaman tertidur dikelilingi tumpukan buku yang berserakan, bungkus _snack_ yang sebenarnya sudah terlipat rapi tapi ada dimana-mana dan yang menurut Taeyong paling menjijikkan adalah baju kotor Jaehyun yang ada dimana-mana, yang salah satu tumpukannya membuat dirinya tersandung.

"Dia serius waktu bilang kalau dia menderita ketika kutinggal," gumam Taeyong sembari mengambil semua baju Jaehyun yang berantakan. Mengumpulkannya di ujung ruangan agar nanti Jaehyun tidak perlu repot-repot membersihkannya. Kemudian membersihkan seluruh kamar Jaehyun sampai terlihat bersih.

Taeyong tersenyum. Kakinya melangkah ke kaca yang ada di ruangan itu, melihat tampangnya yang masih bengap bekas pukulan dan lukanya yang sudah sedikit mengering. Pelan-pelan menyingkap kaosnya keatas dan meringis ketika melihat luka memar disana. Tidak sakit memang, tapi menurut Taeyong itu membuat tubuhnya tidak indah lagi. Ia sendiri juga bingung kenapa ia harus berkelahi dengan preman-preman itu. Seingatnya ia sudah berhenti bertengkar dengan preman. Hanya saja, pikirannya semalam terlalu kalut dan ia memilih kabur dari rumah, menolong seorang gadis kecil yang diganggu preman dan malah dirinya sendiri yang kena. Dan akhirnya malah dipertemukan dengan seseorang yang membuatnya kalut–yang mau ia hindari tapi malah terdampar di rumahnya.

Dirinya merengut ketika menyadari kesalahannya. "Kalau saja aku tidak berkelahi, badanku tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.."

Dengan gontai ia keluar dari kamar. Ia yakin pemuda bongsor pemilik rumah ini masih tertidur lelap di sofa. Ia tidak khawatir karena sofa milik Jaehyun memang nyaman sekali.

Ia berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan mengambil bahan-bahan yang sekiranya bisa dimasak. Tapi yang ia lihat cuma es krim dan susu berbagai merek didalamnya. Ia memutar matanya kesal dan cuma menemukan telur bersama beberapa sayur.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Taeyong memasak. Ia sudah menyelesaikan seporsi makanan untuk Jaehyun dan menyiapkannya di meja makan. Ia juga menuliskan note untuk Jaehyun.

Sedangkan Taeyong sendiri lebih memilih minum susu dan makan coklat batangan yang ia temukan di kulkas Jaehyun. Dirinya tidak pernah tertarik untuk sarapan dengan nasi. Ia lebih pilih roti atau coklat.

Setelah semua selesai, ia berjalan dengan tenang ke pintu-setelah sebelumnya mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya. Menghampiri Jaehyun yang sedang terlelap dengan tenang di sofa dan mengecup dahi Jaehyun sebentar sebelum benar-benar pergi dari rumahnya.

Hanya mengecup sebagai ganti ucapan selamat tinggal. Ia tidak akan terbawa perasaannya sendiri hanya karena hal kecil yang dilakukannya.

Setidaknya itu yang ia harapkan.

 **TBC**

*gelundungan* ini apa sih wkwk. Saya mau update langsung tiga gitu ceritanya, tapi yang mood cuma dua x'D

Love,

Tinkxx


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Comeback To Me

(Tinkxx)

– Jaehyun x Taeyong –

– **Comeback To Me –**

* * *

Jaehyun terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi ponselnya yang berdering keras. Kepalanya pening karena tidurnya tidak nyaman walaupun kata orang sofanya enak sekali untuk dibuat tidur.

Ia menggapai ponselnya di meja dan dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam membaca pesan yang terkirim ke ponselnya. Dan ia sudah bisa menebak kalau yang mengirim adalah Taeyong. Kebiasaan lama yang selalu dilakukan Taeyong tiap pagi, yang diam-diam ia rindukan.

 _From: Ty_

 _Aku pulang dulu, buru-buru. Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku. Aku sudah membersihkan kamarmu, bajumu sudah kupisah-pisah, tinggal dicuci._

 _P.s. aku sudah menyiapkan makan di meja. Jangan jorok!_

Perlu lima kali membaca sampai akhirnya ia paham semua pesan yang ditulis Taeyong padanya. Dengan malas ia bangun dari sofanya dan berjalan ke dapur. Disana ia melihat _omelette_ buatan Taeyong dan matanya menangkap pesan singkat di ujung piringnya.

 _Kulkasmu perlu bahan makanan. Jangan diisi susu terus, nanti kau tambah tinggi._

 _Habiskan makanannya, setelah itu langsung cuci. Bersihkan juga rumahmu!_

 _Ty_

Jaehyun tersenyum tipis. Ia melipat hati-hati pesan singkat itu dan menyimpannya di saku baju. Inilah yang ia rindukan. Bangun pagi, setelah itu di dapur menemukan masakan buatan Taeyong dan memarahinya tentang kebersihan yang ditulis di kertas kecil dengan tulisan tangan lucu khas Taeyong.

Dalam acara makannya ia terus saja tersenyum. Semakin lama dirinya semakin merindukan sosok Taeyong yang dulu selalu mengomelinya. Ia mau saja langsung meminta Taeyong kembali padanya, tapi ia takut.

Takut pada kakak Taeyong. Lee Hansol. Penyebab berakhirnya hubungan mereka berdua. Kakak yang mengidap _brother complex_ akut dan sedikit _homophobic_. Walaupun ia tahu, kalau Hansol berusaha keras membiasakan diri melihat _gay_ ketika tahu kalau adiknya sendiri juga gay. Ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk adiknya itu, apapun–bahkan mengatasi fobianya sendiri.

Dengan kesal Jaehyun menusukkan garpunya pada selada yang ada di piringnya. Mengoyaknya sampai hancur. Bibir bawahnya turun beberapa senti saking kesalnya. Kenapa ada selada juga di piringnya? Jaehyun mengendikkan bahunya tidak mau tahu, Taeyong sudah sering memasukkan berbagai macam sayuran di dalam makanannya. Entah itu cocok dengan makanannya atau tidak, seadanya di kulkas ya itu yang ia masukkan.

Tapi setelah itu ia malah menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benci, ia kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang takut pada Hansol. Ia kesal karena Hansol benar. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudah memutuskan hubungannya dengan Taeyong, lalu menyesalinya seperti orang bodoh.

Dilihat dari manapun, ucapan Hansol ada benarnya juga. "Jangan bodoh, Taeyong! Kau berpacaran dengan bocah depresi seperti dirinya?! Dia bahkan tidak bisa membersihkan rumahnya sendiri, mengurus dirinya saja tidak bisa apalagi mengurusmu! Lihat saja dandanannya yang dekil itu! Menjijikkan!"

Dan sampai kapanpun perkataan Hansol itu akan terus menghantuinya sampai ia bisa membuktikan kalau dirinya tidak sedepresi dan sebodoh itu.

Masalahnya itu kapan? Ia ingin berubah, tapi ia tetap saja menjijikkan seperti ini. Rumahnya selalu berantakan dan ia tidak masalah dengan semua itu, asal tidak ada tikus yang membuat sarang dirumahnya.

Ia tersenyum miris. Segera ia mencuci piringnya yang sudah tandas dan beranjak ke kamar. Sudahlah, ia akan memikirkan cara mendapatkan Taeyong lagi sambil jalan saja. Berpikir semakin membuatnya pusing, sudah cukup ia pusing akan tugas akhir, jangan sampai masalah ini ikut membebaninya.

Walaupun kenyataannya ia juga terbebani akan masalah ini.

 **TBC**

Jangan depresi, jae, nanti makin dekil gak ganteng lagi:(

Saya bikin Hansol jahat banget hmm

Love,

Tinkxx


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Comeback To Me

(Tinkxx)

– Jaehyun x Taeyong –

– **Comeback To Me –**

* * *

Dengan langkah malas Jaehyun melangkah ke sofanya. Ia menguap lebar sambil menyingkirkan segala macam snack yang ada di atas mejanya. Kemudian ia meraih tas laptop dan menyalakannya. Niatnya sih mau melanjutkan tugasnya, tapi entahlah jadi atau tidak. Biasanya ia akan membuka situs lain dan menunda tugasnya lagi. Selalu seperti itu.

Namun, mungkin hari ini ia akan bergalau ria. Display laptopnya berganti menjadi foto Taeyong yang tersenyum senang menatapnya. Hanya dengan foto saja mampu membuat dadanya bergetar gugup. Sialnya lagi mousenya tidak berfungsi. _Touchpad_ nya juga sudah rusak dari jauh hari. Dan ia terlalu sayang kalau harus mematikan laptopnya lagi.

Ia sudah gila tentu saja, ia mengelus pipi Taeyong di foto itu, walaupun sebenarnya ia hanya mengelus layar laptop. Senyumnya melengkung, gemas melihat tampang Taeyong di layar laptopnya. Andai saja ia bisa benar-benar menyentuhnya.

Ia menghela napas. Laptopnya ia biarkan, tapi laptop itu tidak kunjung mati. Ia ingin menekan tombol off di ujung laptop, tapi dirinya tidak tega. Ia berpikir kalau itu berarti mematikan Taeyong, dan ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Maka dari itu, ia tetap duduk tenang. Tugasnya ia singkirkan lagi. Dalam diam menatap wajah rupawan itu, mengingat lagi masa lalu bersamanya.

Ia ingat ketika tidak sengaja memergoki Taeyong yang sedang marah-marah dengan tukang roti bakar dekat rumahnya. Ia menghampiri mereka dan menyuruh Taeyong untuk berhenti berteriak. Pada akhirnya Jaehyun yang harus meminta maaf, padahal kenal pada Taeyong saja tidak. Ia sendiri bingung kenapa mau-mau saja meminta maaf demi Taeyong dan mengaku sebagai temannya.

 _Dengan fisik lelah ia menarik Taeyong ke rumahnya, membiarkannya memaki-maki tukang roti bakar yang tidak punya salah itu. Ia ingin mengusir pemuda itu, tapi nanti pasti akan bertengkar lagi dengan tukang roti bakar._

 _Jaehyun memijit pelipisnya pelan ketika mendengar penjelasan Taeyong. "Jadi, kau marah cuma gara-gara Bapak itu menuangkan banyak susu di rotimu?"_

 _Dirinya mengangguk. Mukanya masih merengut kesal._

 _"Kenapa?" tanya Jaehyun lagi._

 _Ia berdecak kesal. "Aku tersinggung. Maksudku aku tahu aku pendek, tapi tidak perlu seperti itu!" tuturnya yang makin membuat kepala Jaehyun pening. Kalau saja Jaehyun tidak terlalu lelah, ia akan tertawa mendengarnya._

 _"Yasudah, Bapak itu kan tidak tahu,"_

 _"Tapi aku masih tersinggung,"_

 _"Sebaiknya kau pulang,"_

 _Taeyong mendongak. Kemudian merengut lagi. "Aku memang mau pulang tadi, kau yang menyeretku kerumahmu,"_

 _Jaehyun menghela napas sabar. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menarik Taeyong keluar rumah. "Pulanglah."_

 _Tapi ia masih kekeuh berdiri di depan rumah Jaehyun. Tangannya bergetar. Jaehyun mengkerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ada apa?"_

 _Taeyong tergagap. "Aku takut pulang sendiri.." lirihnya sambil memilin bajunya._

 _Jaehyun tersenyum. Tangannya tergerak begitu saja untuk menggusak kepala Taeyong. "Tunggu, aku ambil motor dulu."_

Jaehyun tergelak. Ingatannya tentang wajah ketakutan Taeyong selalu membuatnya tertawa. Dan lebih pentingnya lagi, ia rindu. Menurut Jaehyun itu penting. Dan kabar buruknya ia tidak bisa langsung berkata, "Aku merindukanmu," pada Taeyong. Mereka berakhir, tidak ada apapun lagi. Hanya teman. Kakak-adik mungkin.

Pikirannya memang sesat. Tiba-tiba saja terputar adegan dimana ia berdua saja di dalam kamar bersama Taeyong. Melucuti baju masing-masing dan melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Jaehyun sendiri memerah mengingatnya.

"Dasar otak sialan!" rutuknya sembari memukul kepalanya seperti orang gila.

Untungnya laptop itu langsung mati setelah ia berkata, "Jangan menghantuiku, hyung. Kau membuatku gila."

Moodnya untuk mengerjakan tugas hilang begitu saja. Ia meletakkan wajahnya di atas meja, menatap bagian rumah yang tertangkap matanya. "Taeyong hyung suka berdiri disana sambil melihat-lihat fotoku bersama Ayah dan Ibu," lirihnya entah pada siapa.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" teriaknya frustasi. Ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal, menggumamkan entah apa. Terkadang ia tersenyum, terkadang ia akan berpura-pura sedang menangis.

Kalau sudah begini, hanya satu yang ia butuhkan. Ia hanya butuh Taeyong. Tapi ia sadar diri kalau Taeyong sudah tidak bersamanya. Ia harus menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

 **TBC**

Love,

Tinkxx


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Comeback To Me

(Tinkxx)

– Jaehyun x Taeyong –

an: anggap aja setelah beberapa minggu gitu, Taeyong tiba-tiba muncul.

– **Comeback To Me –**

* * *

"Biarkan aku berteduh disini, Jaehyun.."

Petir menggelegar. Hujan yang semakin deras. Kilat yang menyambar dan seorang pria dengan baju putih tipis, hidung dan pipi merah, mata bengkak yang menatapnya sambil memohon. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan menggigil. Surai abu-abu gelapnya yang basah jatuh menutupi dahi kecilnya. Air menetes dimana-mana.

Ia kembali menatap Jaehyun mengiba, memohon untuk diizinkan masuk ke rumahnya. Jaehyun masih menatapnya seakan Taeyong adalah seorang tersangka. "Kumohon.." lirih Taeyong yang akhirnya limbung ke depan. Dengan sigap Jaehyun menangkapnya. Menggendong tubuh kurus basah kuyup itu ke kamarnya. Setelah sekian lama tidak muncul di hadapannya, tiba-tiba pemuda itu berdiri didepan rumahnya dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan sekali.

Perlahan ia merebahkan Taeyong ke sofa yang ada di dalam kemarnya. Kemudian beranjak ke lemari untuk mengambil piyama yang akan dipakai Taeyong-yang ia yakini pasti kebesaran di tubuh kecilnya.

Ia duduk berlutut di samping sofa, menyentuh baju tipis yang dipakai Taeyong, bermaksud melepasnya. Namun, Taeyong bangun dan menahan tangan Jaehyun. Dalam keadaan begini pun ia masih bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, membuat Jaehyun mau tidak mau tersenyum.

"Aku bisa ganti baju sendiri.." ucapnya sambil mencoba bangun. Tapi ia malah berakhir terlentang di sofa. Punggungnya entah kenapa sakit sekali sampai bangun saja rasanya ia tidak bisa.

Jaehyun menghela napas. Ia kembali menyentuh baju Taeyong tapi Taeyong menepisnya membuat Jaehyun sedikit kesal. Ia menatap tajam Taeyong, memintanya untuk kali ini saja menurut. "Hyung.. biarkan aku yang mengganti bajumu."

Taeyong menggeleng keras. Ia menahan tangan Jaehyun yang sudah sampai separuh badannya. "Tidak, kumohon! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, Jae–"

Jaehyun membelalakkan matanya. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Jaehyun kaget melihat beberapa luka lebam di tubuh Taeyong.

Dengan bersungut-sungut, Taeyong berdiri sambil menepis tangan Jaehyun yang masih memegangi bajunya. Ia membawa piyama yang diberikan Jaehyun dan berlari ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jaehyun yang masih terbengong.

 _Dia bertengkar lagi? Apa rasa takutnya pada Hansol hyung sudah menghilang?_

Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas. Lebih baik ia meninggalkan Taeyong sendirian, ia tidak mau kalau tiba-tiba diamuk oleh Taeyong.

Ia tersenyum getir ketika mendengar suara Taeyong yang mendesis dan merintih dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia ingin membantu, tapi pasti Taeyong akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Lebih baik ia keluar dan menyiapkan sesuatu yang hangat untuk dimakan atau diminum oleh Taeyong.

"Kenapa cemberut begitu, hyung? Aku kan sudah minta maaf tadi,"

Taeyong berdecak kesal, ia menusuk-nusuk dagin dan kentangnya dengan ganas sebagai bentuk rasa kesalnya. "Kau lancing!"

Jaehyun memutar matanya lelah. Ia hanya tidak sengaja melihat luka lebam di badannya. Ia mana tahu kalau di badan Taeyong ada luka seperti itu. "Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf lagi,"

"Tidak dimaafkan. Belikan aku coklat dulu, setelah itu aku akan memaafkanmu,"

"Tapi, hyung–"

"Tidak mau?"

"–diluar masih hujan.."

"Yasudah jangan bicara padaku, pergi sana!"

Jaehyun melongo. Dahinya mengkerut bingung. "Hyung–"

"Diam, Jaehyun. Aku masih makan!"

Dengan gusar dan dahi yang masih mengkerut, Jaehyun beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel hujan. Ia menghela napas, walaupun sudah tidak ada apa-apa diantara mereka entah kenapa ia masih merasa apapun yang diucapkan Taeyong harus ia turuti. Seperti saat ini misalnya. Ia mau-mau saja diminta membeli coklat meskipun diluar masih hujan deras.

Setelah itu Jaehyun keluar kamar yang langsung berhadapan dengan Taeyong yang bibirnya belepotan. Dengan senyum kecil ia menghapus noda kecil di ujung bibir Taeyong dengan ibu jarinya. "Makan saja masih berantakan begini,"

"Mau kemana?" Taeyong bertanya, tidak mempedulikan ucapan Jaehyun.

"Kau bilang tadi minta coklat?"

Taeyong tersenyum senang. Namun kemudian malah merajuk pada Jaehyun agar jangan meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Ia memegang kemeja Jaehyun, menahan pria itu agar tidak pergi. "Jangan pergi. Nanti aku diculik,"

Jaehyun memutar matanya malas. Rasanya ia ingin memukulkan mantel hujannya ini pada Taeyong. "Siapa yang mau menculikmu kalau bukan aku?"

Hening. Keduanya terdiam. Jaehyun yang kembali sadar segera merutuk kata-katanya. Taeyong sendiri masih diam, tangannya yang ada di kemeja Jaehyun tiba-tiba terlepas. Ia menjauh dan berdeham pelan mencoba memecah kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua, tapi yang dilakukannya malah membuatnya makin gugup.

"K-kalau begitu aku bersihkan dapurmu ya.." Taeyong berkata gugup dan langsung berlari ke arah dapur.

Jaehyun menghembuskan napas lega setelah Taeyong berlalu dari hadapannya dan dengan dramatis jatuh terduduk di depan kamarnya. Mantelnya ia lempar sembarangan. Wajahnya memerah malu.

Ingatkan Jaehyun untuk selalu ingat kalau dirinya sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Taeyong selain teman–

–atau kakak-adik?

 **TBC**

Love,

Tinkxx


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Comeback To Me

(Tinkxx)

– Jaehyun x Taeyong –

– **Comeback To Me –**

* * *

"Kupikir kau membuangnya," lirih Taeyong menyentuh permukaan kaca pigura itu. Mengusap debu tipis yang menutupi permukaannya. Ia tersenyum melihat potret dirinya yang sedang digendong belakang oleh Jaehyun. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa emosional sekali, kalau saja tidak ia tahan pasti air matanya sudah menetes.

Padahal tadi ia sudah tertawa senang dengan Jaehyun. Sekarang perasaannya kembali terguncang begini hanya karena sebuat foto.

Jaehyun diam saja. Perasaannya campur aduk setelah ketahuan masih menyimpan foto mereka berdua. Disisi ini ia ingin sekali memeluk Taeyong dan memintanya kembali, tapi disisi lain ia tidak mau mengulangi sesuatu yang sudah ia lepaskan. Jujur saja, ia lebih memilih pilihan pertama kalau saja itu adalah sebuah pilihan. Sayangnya itu bukan pilihan. Percuma saja, hatinya ingin memeluk kembali pemuda didepannya, tapi tubuhnya seakan menentang hal tersebut dan ia benci ketika harus seperti ini.

Perlahan ia menyentuh pundak Taeyong yang bergetar. Ia membalik tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, menyingkap poni yang menutupi dahi Taeyong. "Kenapa kita bisa putus?"

Jaehyun mengendikkan pundaknya, tidak ada niatan untuk membalas pertanyaan itu. Tangannya masih mengelus dahi Taeyong.

Tiba-tiba saja kepala Taeyong sudah menyentuh pundaknya, kedua tangannya mencengkram bagian samping baju Jaehyun. Ia tersentak, dengan lembut memindahkan tangan Taeyong yang mencengkram bajunya.

"Kenapa?" lirih Taeyong pelan sembari mengelus tangan Jaehyun dengan tangannya.

Jaehyun menahan napasnya. "Hyung.."

"Kau bahkan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku,"

Jaehyun diam. Ia pasrah ketika sadar kalau tangannya sedang dimainkan oleh Taeyong. "Apa memang sudah benar-benar berakhir?" Taeyong bertanya sembari mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Jaehyun yang membelalak bingung.

Taeyong berkedip, mencari sesuatu yang berbeda pada mata Jaehyun. Tapi ia tahu kalau Jaehyun akan sangat sukar dibaca. Ia sangat pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya hingga orang lain kesal sendiri menghadapinya. Dan Taeyong lebih dari sekadar paham tentang itu

Ia tersenyum, lalu menghela napas. "Berhenti menyembunyikan perasaanmu," katanya, kemudian berdiri beranjak menuju pintu.

"Kau benar-benar menyerah hanya karena Hansol hyung?" tanya Taeyong yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kejar aku kalau kau memang masih punya perasaan itu,"

*Klik

Jaehyun menghembuskan napas keras setelah bunyi pintu tertutup terdengar. Ia meraih pigura itu dan menyimpannya di dalam laci nakas. Melempar selimutnya sembarangan, mengusap wajahnya kasar karena tiba-tiba ia merasa terbebani lagi.

Ia bingung. Ia bimbang. Ia bisa saja menculik Taeyong dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Lalu, apa yang harus ia katakan pada Hansol? Pada Kakak Taeyong yang menurutnya menakutkan itu.

Dengan kasar ia merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Berpikir saja sudah membuatnya lelah. Lelaki macam apa Jaehyun ini, lemah sekali. Samar-samar ia mendengar bunyi gemericik air dari dapur. Pasti Taeyong sedang mencuci piring. Ia mendesah pelan.

Dengan gilanya ia berguling kesana kemari, membuat suara berdecit yang memekakkan telinga.

"TAEYONG HYUNG!" Tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak dan keluar dari kamar. Mengambil kunci motornya, lalu bergegas keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Taeyong yang menatapnya kebingungan.

* * *

Entahlah, Taeyong sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia terlalu sungkan untuk mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Ia takut untuk bersama Jaehyun lagi dan membuat Kakaknya mengamuk marah pada Jaehyun. Ingatannya masih jelas saat dimana Hansol tiba-tiba menemui Jaehyun seusai kuliahnya. Ia bahkan memukul Jaehyun dengan keras, juga memakinya.

Diam-diam ia kembali merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa membela Jaehyun. Ia bahkan tidak berani melerai mereka berdua. Duh..

"Padahal kan aku seperti ini bukan karena Jaehyun, dari dulu juga aku lebih cenderung suka melihat lelaki. Lagipula kenapa kakak harus punya _homophobic_?" cibirnya kesal sembari memutar kran air. Tidak tahu juga kenapa ia malah mencuci piring milik Jaehyun.

Pikirannya semakin tidak fokus akhir-akhir ini. Itu semua karena Jaehyun. Lima bulan ini ia hampir berhasil membiasakan diri tanpa Jaehyun, tapi ternyata takdir berkata lain. Ia malah seperti disengaja untuk bertemu dengan Jaehyun lagi.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya malas. Kalau saja ia bisa meyakinkan Hansol jika Jaehyun tidak seburuk pria gay yang ia tahu di luar sana. Sayangnya itu akan sangat sulit sekali, sekalipun ia adalah adik kesayangannya.

 _Brother complex_ nya makin hari makin menjengkelkan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kadang Hansol akan melacak keberadaan Taeyong, kemudian mengirim _bodyguard_ dengan badan besar untuk menyeret Taeyong pulang. Dan karena hal itu pula malam-malam kemarin ia bisa terdampar di halaman rumah Jaehyun. Ia kabur dari rumah, _bodyguard_ berhasil menyusulnya tapi mereka kalah cepat dengan Taeyong.

Entahlah kalau ia pulang nanti Kakaknya akan segila apa ketika melihatnya.

"TAEYONG HYUNG!"

Prang. Taeyong terkejut, otomatis melepas piring yang sedang dibawanya. Untung saja piringnya tidak pecah.

Ia merengut kesal, menoleh ke arah kamar Jaehyun dan menemukan pemuda itu berjalan cepat sambil membawa kunci motornya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kemana?" lirihnya bingung sambil mengerutkan kening.

* * *

Sewaktu tengah malam ia kembali ke rumah. Wajahnya suntuk, terlihat lelah sekali padahal ia tidak melakukan apapun. Ia malah sempat dikira orang gila karena dari tadi duduk dipinggir sungai sampai malam.

Perlahan ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Menghela napas ketika tahu kalau sepatu yang dipakai Taeyong sudah tidak ada disana. Ia meletakkan jaketnya asal, melemparnya entah kemana.

Jaehyun menuju kamarnya, sebelumnya mengecek meja makan–kalau saja Taeyong meninggalkan pesan untuknya, tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan apapun. Akhirnya ia mengambil obat di atas kulkasnya, yang biasanya ia minum kalau sedang pusing berat seperti ini.

Setelah meneguk air mineral, ia masuk ke kamarnya. Membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur. "Aku bertingkah seperti orang gila lagi. Lama-lama aku akan benar-benar jadi orang gila–jika terus seperti ini," gumamnya. Ia berbaring kesana kemari, mengendus bantalnya yang meninggalkan sedikit bau Taeyong disana.

Ia tersenyum tipis, tanpa ia sadari jantungnya kembali berdegup cepat. Membayangkan Taeyong sebentar saja sudah membuatnya gugup seperti ini. Namun, ia sadar, tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan Taeyong lagi. Tidak seharusnya.

Walaupun kalimat, "Kejar aku kalau kau masih punya rasa itu," masih terus terngiang di kepalanya seperti kaset rusak. Lagi-lagi ia cuma takut. Ia merasa tidak pantas dengan Taeyong yang _notabene_ lebih tua dua tahun darinya.

Entah kenapa, tapi ia merasa harum tubuh Taeyong membekas sekali di kamarnya. Itu membuatnya makin mencandu. Ia bergerak gelisah. Ia butuh Taeyong dan kemungkinan Taeyong membutuhkannya sangat sedikit sekali meskipun ia masih merasakan cinta sewaktu Taeyong menatapnya.

Mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja. Mungkin hanya efek karena terlalu merindukannya.

Jaehyun tidak akan terlalu berharap–meskipun ia sangat menginginkannya.

 **TBC**

Wahhh, hai!

Love,

Tinkxx


End file.
